Song Shorts
by Majestic Narwhals
Summary: I have combined the two best things: Music and Artemis Fowl. Each one-shot is inspired by a popular song. Most have A/H! Bands will probably include, Panic! At The Disco, My Chemical Romance, OneRepublic, The Script, The Fray, Relient K, and MANY more!
1. Chasing Cars

**Hey! So this is my first Fanfic. I have always had so many ideas of stories to write but, I am not very good and a bit too lazy to actually write them. :) I decided to combine two of my many passions, Artemis Fowl and Music! I am hoping to write a whole bunch of Drabbles/Dribbles (I have heard them both ways, so I don't know which one is correct)**

**In these shorts, I am going to refer to different songs. I am hoping to make most of the songs be very hidden in the story, but for this first one, I am just going to be as blunt as I can, lol. This song will be "Chasing Cars" by Snow Patrol!**

* * *

Holly was out of reach. She was far away in a meadow. The sun making her caramel skin glow. With grace and elegance, she strode towards the garden bursting with life. Her long and thin fingers gliding through the long grasses and flowers. Holly's head turned to look at the teen, her bow-tie lips curled into a smile and her cheeks blushed red.

"Artemis." She sang, "Artemis, come to me."

Artemis tried, but his feet were cement blocks. He could not move from his position Holly was out of his reach. For some reason he could not have her. Holly blew kisses towards him, coaxing him to come closer.

"I can't! I can't seem to move!" yelled Artemis. Holly's lips turned into a small confused frown. The once enchanting scene took a sharp turn. The skies turned black and the wind was getting stronger. Fairies came from the bushes and captured Holly. She screamed in protest, but the sound was swept away by the wind.

Artemis tried to break free from his restraints but Butler, who was running towards his charge, grabbed him. Holly and Artemis were being carried away from each other. Neither could break loose from the grasps that kept them from being together.

***  
Artemis woke up, startled. His shocking blue eyes wide with fear. His chest was heaving heavily. This reoccurring nightmare was starting to become worse. Artemis wiped the sweat from his brow and laid back down. There was a reason for these strange dreams, he just had to figure out what.

It was when Artemis saved Holly's life in Limbo that he realized he could not live without her. As hard as he thought, Artemis didn't quite know how to say how he felt. He could just say he loved her but, those three words are said too much, they're not enough. But what good would that do? Holly wouldn't love him back, and the People would not let them be together. His parents would not take a fancy to him dating an elf either. Telling Holly now would only offend their strong friendship that he has luckily gained.

The Fowl heir closed his eyes and tried to sleep without distractions. It was harder than he thought.

Holly was standing in the manor, drenched from helmet to combat boots in rain. After Artemis's reckless night, he thought Holly would be good company to have today. She flew two hours in a thunderstorm just to visit him.

"You could have waited for the storm to pass." Mentioned Artemis, but he was glad to see her face right now.

"C-could you g-get m-me s-something warm t-to drink p-please." Holly shivered from the cold rain running down her neck and shoulders.

In a few moments, Holly was wrapped in blankets drinking a boiling hot chocolate by the fireplace. Artemis casually sat next to her, his right foot wrapped over his left foot and he was leaning back, supporting his upper body by his arms. He stared admiringly into the deep red flames of the fire. The wisps of fire reminded him of Holly's auburn hair.

Artemis laid across the Tunisian rug, his hand under the back of his head. Holly soon joined him. They stared through the large bay window. The clouds had retreated and the clear sky shown millions of twinkling stars. The moment was truly magical. Artemis was truly lost in the moment.

"I don't need anything or anyone, as long as I have you, Holly. I don't quite know how to say how I feel." said Artemis dreamily.

"I love you." said Holly, not holding back her feelings.

"Those three words are said too much, they're not enough to explain how I feel. I don't care what I've been told. I want to be with you before I get too old. I need you, Holly. I need your grace, to remind me to find my own. All that I am, all that I ever was, is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see." Artemis stared into her blue eye that was once his, and into her hazel eye. They were both pure beauty when combined with her smile. "Because we cannot be together, I just know that things can never change for us at all."

Artemis laid, thinking, living in the moment. This was as close as they could ever be. Those were not nightmares, it was _reality_, probably the scariest thing in the world. Holly would not be allowed to date a human nor could he date a fairy. Their two cultures were keeping them apart. Artemis sighed, "I guess what I am trying to say is, 'If i just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world.'"

* * *

**What did you think? I believe I was pretty blunt about the song though. The last chapter is overflowing with lyrics! I really hope you enjoyed reading it and PLEASE COMMENT! I have a whole list of other songs I am going to do, if you want, you could suggest any song you want and I can see if it will work. It might just happen that I already thought of the song too!**

**P.S. This story did take place after TLG, so that is why he has two blue eyes.**

**Peace!**


	2. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been

**Sorry that I didn't update sooner! I have been spending a lot of time writing a new series of one-shots called, Off Duty, It will be about what the LEP recon jocks do when they are not at work. I will hopefully post it this week. I have also spent most of my time doing the art for a new comic book series. **

**This one-shot takes place after The Opal Deception because, that is when Artemis truly becomes a good person instead of a criminal. The song is "Who I am Hates Who I've Been" by: Relient K. Enjoy!**

* * *

Artemis stared at his computer screen with little expression on his face. Holly Short was on top of the desk next to him. She had known him long enough to see that something was not right, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Artemis could sense her staring into the back of his head and tried to divert her attention.

"How is your private investigation business?" Artemis asked, daring a glance at Holly's direction. The elf was caught off guard by the question.

"Not very well. I really miss the LEP, but as long as Ark Sool is commander, I will not step foot in Police Plaza." A disgusted look came upon Holly's face when she mentioned the new commander's name.

"At least you are doing something right in this world. Even though you are no longer a part of the LEP, you still work to protect the fairies of Haven. There is nothing to be ashamed of when helping others." There was still no expression in the boy's face, except...guilt? Was the great criminal mastermind, Artemis Fowl, feeling guilty?

"Artemis, is everything alright? I have never heard you speak like this before." Holly asked, and she leaned in and looked into his bright blue eyes.

Artemis closed his eyes and looked at his feet. He was taking in deep breaths, thinking of what it was that he truly wanted to say. only three words came to mind, "I was wrong."

Holly was caught off guard again, as a former LEPrecon officer, it was unusual to be off guard. Artemis Fowl was never wrong. Even if he was, he would never admit it. "Wrong about what, Mud Boy?"

"Wrong about my life choices. Gold is not power, it is nothing but a metal. I was wrong for selling fairy technology. Wrong about taking fairy gold. Most of all, I was wrong about kidnapping you, Holly." He blurted out. Tears were filling in his eyes as all his life's mistakes were being poured out.

"Half of me believes you, the other half wants to punch you for saying all this nonsense that you don't mean." Holly said with a straight face, even though one of her hands was already curled into a fist.

"Stop right there! I know that this seems out of character for me to be saying this, but I am truly sorry. Lately, just by the sound of my mother's voice, the guilt flows free. I should have never crossed the line when I kidnapped you. It was the very moment I saw your face that I wish I could take it back." Artemis was in tears now. This was a new side of him she had never seen. Maybe he did change.

"I am sorry for the person I became and that it took so long for me to change. I promise to never become that way again because, who I am hates who I've been. Every crime I have done, bottled inside, began to create so much pressure. I was positive that unless I got myself together, I would fall apart and become that broken boy again."

"I am glad I took that second chance you gave me. A chance to be your friend."

Holly was speechless. She had never been in this situation before. I don't think any elf had ever been in this situation before, listening to a human, that was a previous enemy, confess their sins. Holly did the only thing she could, she followed her instincts and hugged him. The hug was firm, yet sympathetic.

"I'm glad that you gave me a chance to see the real you, friend."

* * *

**I am so sorry if this has spelling errors, grammar errors, vocabulary errors, or a sentence that makes no sense. I wrote this in less than an hour at about 1 o'clock a.m. If you see any mistakes, please let me know!**

**I was deciding at the end of this story whether to make it funny, or sweet. I decided to go with sweet. If I were to have went with a humorous ending, I think that after it said, "Holly followed her instincts," I would have had her actually punch him to knock some sense in him. Then I would have had Artemis straighten back up, thank Holly for doing that, act serious again and go back to work. I don't know, it was just a weird idea that came to mind. **

**For my next story, I am thinking of doing either, **

"**Be My Escape" by Relient K**

"**Before the Worst" by The Script**

"**You're Gonna Go Far Kid" by The Offspring**

"**Turn Off the Lights" by Panic! At the Disco**

**or "Mercenary" by Panic! At the Disco**

**I am really leaning towards "You're Gonna Go Far Kid" because I LOVE that song! Which song do you think I should do next? **

**Peace!**


End file.
